Promesa De Un Encuentro
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: Natsu Que Desconoce Varias Cosas De Su Pasado Pero Solo Recuerda A Una Cosa Que Era Muy Importante Para El , Pero El Se Da Cuenta De Esto , Cuando el Mundo Es Un Infierno *Entra Y Lee*


_**Prologo...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Oye , te casarias conmigo?- Dijo un niño de pelo rosa a una niña de pelo rubio <strong>_

_**-Si...-Decia la niña mientras sonreia y una lagrima recorrio su rostro **_

_**-...-Los 2 unieron sus meñiques mientras los 2 sonreian**_

* * *

><p><em>Ese era el sueño que tenia muchas veces , esa niña no le veia la cara bien y por eso no la recuerdo tan bien , de eso ya han pasado 10 años , ahora tengo 17 años y tambien mi vida a sido muy extraña , ya que mi memoria se arruino un poco desde que mi papa se volvio loco , solo recordar como se puso la ultima vez que lo vi , pero antes de que se lo llevaran el me inyecto algo , nunca le di importancia y ahi quedo el tema de mi papa , vivo una vida normal , voy al colegio como cualquiera y vivo una vida aburrida como todos.<em>

_Pero hoy 10/08/2014 todo cambio , me habia levantado temprano y encendi mi tv , y hablaron sobre ese virus que estaba circulando en el mundo ,el ultimo caso que se escucho fue en europa , escuche un rumor que decia que ``Holanda , España Y Francia'' se pusieron en zona extremadamente peligrosa , pero hace una semana me encontre un video en youtube donde aparecia un tipo que hablaba a la camara , dijo que era de españa , se notaba decaido y tenia grandes ojeras como si no hubiese dormido en dias , y se notaba alterado ya que se escuchaban sonidos cada vez que hablaba y miraba para todos lados , pero lo que mas destaco del video fue esta frase ''__**No Esten Tranquilos , Ya Que Ellos No Se Quedan Quietos'' **__Y asi terminaba el video , fue furor en internet hasta que por algun motivo desaparecio de internet , todo internet hablaba de esto en foros y poco a poco lo rumores se hacian realidad , pero antes de salir de mi casa y apagar la tv escuche algo que llamo mi atencion y eso era __**''Les comunicamos que se a informado recien , que ahi casos en brasil , usa , mexico , argentina , brasil y peru'' **__me sente a escuchar mas de esto , ya que no me importa llegar tarde a la escuela._

_**''Esto es real!? , Esto Es Real!?''**__ Se puso a gritar , la mujer de la noticia , __**''Al publico que nos esta viendo , le pedimos que vean esto!'' **__al terminar de decir eso , mostraron una imagenes de cuerpos acumulados en la calles , pero uno de ellos tenia los ojos abiertos._

_**''Tenemos que tener cuidado que este virus no llegue , a nuestro pais''**__ y asi terminaron las noticias , pero no le tome importacia y segui con la rutina de siempre , pero al regresar a mi casa en la tarde , me di cuenta que habia muchas personas con mascarillas y personas con un rostro muy cansado _

_Llegue a mi casa y encendi mi tv , __**''Nos acaban de decir que hay un casos de el virus en nuestro pais'' **__La mujer de la noticia estaba asustada se le veia en el rostro , me fui a dormir _

_En la mañana me levante muy tarde y tuve que salir de mi casa sin encender la tv , las calles estaban muy vacias y fuera como si estubiera solo en la ciudad _

_-Un zombie- Senti que alguien me golpeo en la nuca y cai , pero antes de desmayarme , mire al tipo que me golpeo_

_-Lo siento-El tipo me miro , y empezo a mirar a todos lados y empezo a correr , ¿De que estara corriendo? me pregunte y cai desmayado_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Siempre , estare a tu lado- Decia una niña rubia<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Asi , Desperte estaba en un camion y en el camion habia 3 hombres eran militares , uno estaba sentado , uno conduciendo y uno estaba acostado al lado mio , me toque la cabeza y me di cuenta que me la habian vendado<em>

_-Asi que ya despertaste-Me dijo el hombre que estaba sentado , y lo mire pero por alguna razon me parecio conocido_

_-...-Solo lo mire y el me miro_

_-Quieres , respuesta de lo que esta pasando- Me dijo , solo lo mire _

_-...-Subi y baje mi cabeza en señal que si , y el se puso serio_

_-Esto es culpa de nosotros mismo , por crear ese virus-Solo lo mire _

_-Ahhhh!-Antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo el militar que estaba acostado mio , empezo a gritar_

_-Que , pasa? andre!-Se le acerco el otro militar _

_-Ahhhhh!-Grito el militar ya que el otro militar lo mordio en el brazo _

_-Ahhh!-Grite , ahora el que estaba acostado estaba parado y el otro se esta cubriendo la mordida _

_-Waaa-Grito el tipo y se tiro al conductor_

_-Mierda! Ahhhh!-Grito el conductor mientras el soldado le mordia el cuello _

_-Ahhh!-Gritamos , ya que el comion se dio vuelta _

_**-**__Oye!- Escuche que alguien me llamaba , mis ojos apenas se abren pero al recordar lo que acaba de pasar , los abri como nunca_

_-Estas , bien - Me acerque al militar _

_-Si , pero tengo mis piernas rotas-Dijo , y vi sus piernas , estaba atoradas en fierros_

_-Te ayudare-Dije , pero al momentos que dije eso mire para todos lados , por si acaso estaba es militar loco_

_-No , dejalo-Me dijo , me miro fijamente _

_-Pero...-Dijo , y su mirada era penetrante_

_-Reconoces este collar?-Dijo, y saco un collar_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Jajaja , Natsu- Decia Una Niña Rubia Corriendo Mientras Un Collar Rebotaba En Su Cuello<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Al ver ese collar se me vino ese recuerdo<em>

_-Si...-Le dije , y me miro_

_-Jajaja , Que coicidencia-Me dijo , y saco algo de su ropa_

_-...-Solo lo miraba_

_-Toma-Me dijo , era una pistola _

_-...-Solo lo mire y de seguro que el entendio que esa mirada tenia muchas preguntas_

_-Esto te ayudara-Dijo , y me entrego la pistola_

_-...-Solo lo mire de nuevo_

_-Debes encontrarla!-Me dijo , y se saco el collar _

_-Me lo vas a dar-Dije_

_-En el momento que la apartamos de ti __, __Ella te queria dar esto-Me dijo y sonrio_

_-Señor...-Dije _

_-Waaa-Alguien grito_

_-Es el-Dijo el señor _

_-Oh , mierda!-Dije , y el soldado loco , corrio hacia a mi _

_-Vete!-Dijo el señor , y le agarro la pierna al militar_

_-Waaaa-Gritaba , el soldado loco Y mordia al señor_

_-Señor!-Grite y apunte , al soldado loco pero el señor me miro_

_-Te dije que te vallas!- Me grito el señor , mientras resistia esas mordidas_

_-...-Solo me di vuelta , y abri la puerta trasera del camion _

_-Te lo encargo , cuida de lucy por mi!-Grito el señor_

_-..-Solo corri y me di cuenta que nos habiamos estrellados en un tunel , y al alejarme un poco el camion exploto_

_camine 10 minutos y vi una luz , empeze a correr y sali del tunel_

_Me encontre con el horror , se veia le cielo nublado de tanto humo negro y se escuchaban gritos desesperados!_

_-...-Mire el suelo y habia un periodico , lo recogi_

_- jajajaja-Me rei , pero las lagrimas cubrian mis mejillas y la razon era que el encabezado del periodico decia __**''Esto Se Acabo! Los Zombies Nos Atacan , Alerta Mundial''**_

_**-**__...- Mire mi mano donde estaba el collar , lo abri y habia una foto y cerre el collar _

_-...-Me lo puse , y empeze a caminar con la pistola en mi mano derecha_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que Les Parecio? Dejen Sus Reviews!<em>**


End file.
